Musings at Sea
by La Leyenda
Summary: A look at character thoughts and interactions as the group travels through Illisa Bay aboard the Queen Fury.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own _The Legend of Dragoon_. All content related to the game belongs to Sony.

* * *

**Musings at Sea**

_Sometimes, you listen to the waves, and cast your dreams out to the ocean!_

_Let yourself flow in the waves and wind..._

That was Commodore Puler, self-proclaimed man of the sea. They'd listened to the man rave on and on about the magnificence of the ocean. Most of them had found his poetic spiels simply absurd – how does one find harmony in a giant body of water, anyway? At this rate, it would be a long trip through Illisa Bay, as this floating tank, as big and swift as it may have been, slugged across the ocean surface. Nothing but water for days. Water for days...

A handful of days of sailing, with few tools to use for passing time. So...what _exactly_ were they to do aboard this iron boat, then? Certainly what Puler had suggested was out of the question.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She once again isolated herself, finding solace alone in the crow's nest. From here, she stood above it all, away from it all, able to see everything there was to see: ocean and birds, ocean and birds, ocean and birds. Not much to view from the crow's nest after all. Oh, except maybe for that sunset, though it really wasn't too inspiring; she'd seen plenty of its kind before.

She leaned against the railing, exhausted. She'd felt like she'd been on this boat forever already, like she'd been trudging through this same long weary path for a long, long time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As the boat scooted along its watery trail, he sat at the helm with Puler. He felt that maybe it was fitting that he would choose to stay there, because at least from the helm, he thought he could see where they were headed. Where _he _was headed.

But sometimes he wondered if the ship was heading backwards; no matter which direction he looked, all this water just seemed to look the same. So if the boat had truly changed directions, he wouldn't have known. And this realization left him wondering...if at this point, he really knew which way he was going at all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He rubbed his chin and smiled. These old bones were grateful for a rest, but were aching to get moving again. Sure, there were plenty of times when he thought he might be getting too old for all this adventuring and fighting, for saving princesses and making jailbreaks. But really, he didn't mind; it made him happy, made him feel younger, as if he'd never lost those twenty years doing who knows what.

That thought made him do a double take. He sat, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes, trying to remember: what was he doing before all this? Oh that's right...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She had no idea! About anything! All she knew was that she was bored out of her mind – she had been for days – and nobody was entertaining her!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He needed no games or jokes to keep himself entertained. He had his own thoughts for that.

As he sat alone in the cabin, listening to the splashes of water, he shut his eyes and took it all in, allowing his mind to wander, yet not work so hard, as the sounds guided his imagination. This process relaxed him – it was like a song, and the waves were the rhythm, and his thoughts were the lyrics.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

But he couldn't hear the sound of the waves. All he could hear in this darkness was the engine, working away at fulfilling its quest, and the staff running back and forth to make the engine work. All he could see in this dark room was mostly blackness, and then that big fire, driving the engine to keep going. It was this fire, and the hustling workers around it, that intrigued him.

None of the crew members paid him any mind, and he was fine with that. All he wanted to do was watch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She watched the birds hover in a circle above her. She took a deep breath, taking in a strong whiff of the sea breeze, and then heaved a sigh of relief. Never had she imagined that she would be here, far away from Seles, traveling the world, taking part in something so big that it could impact the lives of everyone.

More importantly, she never imagined she'd be able to walk with him, side by side. Even if he didn't see it the same way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Cast your dreams into the ocean_, he said. _  
_

Puler had just been spewing nonsense...but really, what else was there to do on this ship?

* * *

**A/N**: This is a cool part of the game, because you get to run around as each character and talk to everyone, and see their reactions to one another or to certain situations.

Please keep in mind that while I try to remain extremely faithful to the game script and storyline, there are quite a few parts/conversations that are changed a bit dramatically, and/or much more drawn out. These changes were done to make it more interesting and unique, as well as to help the flow of the fic.

Hope you enjoy!


End file.
